


Techno do be sick doe

by Mr_HomeHouseHusband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Crying, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_HomeHouseHusband/pseuds/Mr_HomeHouseHusband
Summary: Techno gets sick and there was some chaos and feels :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	Techno do be sick doe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're uncomfortable of the mention of puke or vomit then I suggest not reading

Philza was resting in his bed after a long day of going to the park and chasing down Wilbur from running out of the park. He was tired to say, he was just about to sleep when he heard a piglin grunt then weight on his backside. Then the unmistakable droplet of what phil assumed was drool. He assumed techno was sleep-waking and if he ignored it techno will go away. Nontheless it still scared him.

Philza then felt techno pat his shoulder and nudge him. Philza looked over to see techno staring at him. The piglin was slightly shaking and teary eyed even though his face was blank of emotions. "Dad." "Yes son?" "I threw up. I don't like it." Philza's smile dropped, it wasn't drool that was on his face it was vomit. It took so much will-power not to freak out so philza sat up to feel techno's head. He was burning up like crazy. "Oh damn. Let's get you to bed. Come here" philza said softly and let techno crawl into his arms.

"Oof- I forgot how heavy you can be." Philza chuckled as he got out his bed and traveled to techno's and Wilbur's room. (Tommy is a baby so he sleeps in Phil's room in a crib) techno even with a mono-toned face he was sweating and shivering. "I know buddy, being sick is horrible. I'm gonna get some medicine and if you're still sick tomorrow we'll make you some soup. Kay?" "Kay." 

Phil patted into the room trying to be quiet and mindful for the sleeping Wilbur on the other side of the room. "Phil?" "Yes techno?" "Can you stay. At least till I sleep? I like the hand on my head thing." "Of course but let me get you medicine." "Okay…" "do you also want some juice?" "Yea, the fruit punch." "Of course" Phil left the room leaving the door open a crack. 

He walked into the kitchen getting the flu medicine and juice prepared for techno. He rubbed his eyes and heard footsteps. He glanced over seeing Wilbur crying a bit. "Will? What wrong?" Philza squatted holding his son's arms softly looking up at him. "Is techno dying?" "No no. He's just sick. I think he ate something spoiled." "Nooo. He just puked up red stuff. "W-what? Are you sure it's not juice?" "No. He puked then I heard him crying." "Oh baby.. it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna go check up on him. Why don't you watch Tommy for now? Okay? I promise techno is okay." "O-okay" philza then grabbed the juice and the medicine going into the twins shared room. He was not at all ready seeing red liquid on the side of the bed and technos hands dripping down his atms.

"Dad? Am I dying?" Techno asked, his voice was shaky. It was rare for him to show emotion when when he did it was because he was feeling that emotion on an extreme amount. Philza's breath hitched seeing his son shaking and panicking now looking at him. "No it's okay. It's okay. You're okay" Phil's voice was hushed. Techno felt himself get ready to puke and within a few seconds he was puking again. He mostly dry heaved since he had nothing else in his system. He then let out a huff. He was now sticky with vomit and sweaty. "Oh God. Let's get you in the bath. I'll get the sheets in a bit." Philza set the juice cup down on the dresser. 

Techno nodded and got up. He took the medicine his father gave him while Phil got him some sleepwear. As he walked with Phil to the bathroom he saw Wilbur crying and trying to settle down Tommy who was now scream crying. "Oh my God" Phil was all stressed out and he looked like he was gonna cry himself. Philza opened the door for techno. "Oh my God.." philza softly muttered getting the tub ready for techno. Once he knew it was the temperature for techno he pet techno's head. "I'll be back in a second. You know how to turn the water off right?" "Yea." "Alright thank you. Please get ready for the tub. I promise this won't take long" "okay. Go handle will and Tommy.." Phil gave the piglin a small smile before going to his room where Tommy and Wilbur were at.

Tommy was screaming and wiggling around because Phil was gone. "Dad! Please I don't want him screaming anymore!" Wilbur cried handing Tommy to Phil who took him gently. Phil rubbed his back and kissed Tommy's head and in a few minutes Tommy calmed down. "It's okay. Come here Wilbur." Phil gave Wilbur a hug. "I'm glad you tried calling him down. I'll let you sleep here tonight alright?" "Alright.." "im gonna help techno in the bath. I'll be back" Wilbur nodded as Phil put Tommy in the crib and helped Wilbur into the bed.

As Phil left he gave the two a quick kiss on the forehead. Philza walked into the bathroom. Techno was rubbing the puke off with a rag. "I'm back" philza spoke softly and took the rag helping getting the puke off. "How you doing?" "I'm…" techno trailed off not knowing the answer. Phil then got a cup and pour water over technos head setting his hand on his forehead to block the water from coming to his eyes. "Do you wanna be in my room tonight? Wilbur is also in there." "Yea. I'm tired.." "I know. Let's get it off your hands and we can get you to bed." Philza was careful with techno like he always was. "What kind of soup you want tomarrow?" "Potato" philza chuckled at his answer. Techno sure did love his potatoes. 

Once they were done Phil drained the tub before helping techno into the new clothes. As soon as techno was dressed techno fell asleep in Phil's arms. Philza hummed and got the two of them in the bed. Wilbur was laying down was whimpering. "Hey, it's okay Wilbur. Techno is okay." Philza laid down and right away Wilbur grabbed techno cuddling up to him. Philza got the twins closer to him and cuddled them. "Night boys." "Night dad." Wilbur replied for him and the sleeping techno.


End file.
